


Day 1

by Sang_argente



Series: sastiel love week 2016 2.0 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: Their favorite thing about each other.





	

Sam's favorite thing about Castiel is his innocence. He knows that Castiel has seen many ugly things and killed many more, but his innocence is still present. His angel still finds wonder in the simple things, like guinea pigs and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. It's this wonder that Sam loves the most.

Castiel's favorite thing about Sam is his purity. He knows that Sam has been tainted by demons and angels alike, but he's still the purest soul Castiel has ever seen. Sam is almost saint-like some days, always choosing to save over to kill. Always wanting to help rather than hurt, even at the expense of himself. It's this overwhelming purity that Castiel loves the most.

**Author's Note:**

> for johnnwinchester on tumblr for sastiel love week.


End file.
